I Don't Need You Anymore
by Bobbygirl61
Summary: When Edward left Bella, she went to their old meadow to let them go. Little did she know, Victoria was there. Victoria holds no pity on her when Bella begs for her to be killed. Victoriaa turned her into a vampire. Bella later finds a human she is drawn to. Mike- not Newton! In a moment, Bella turn him into a vampire. They become mates and later meet the Cullens. T for no reason.


**Blurb: Bella was left alone by Edward. When he left, she left to Seattle to start a new went to **_**Their **_**medow to get closure where she was greeted by Victoria. She holds no pity on her ,and she turns her into a vampire. She is scared and starts her new life. She finds a teenager named Michial and, she loves him from one glance, but she doesn't want to drag him into her life. She meets him and then, her contorl passes and bites him. She immedietally stops but the venom runs it's corse. What happens to them? Find out guys, I'm not going to take the time to explain that Edward and his family is a vampire. You know that. Some. ooc for Bella. Some what. ( Just her clumsyness and shyness... yeah all of her... sorry First one so... please be kind?) Also, I have bad spelling and no spell check so... You can tell me it but, I won't listen. :) Well, I do apolagize though. And in "chapter" 3/4 there is a lot of misspelled words guys and I do apoligize for that. ( and know I messed this up, too.) :) Again sorry and Bella is a Mary Sue? **

**Don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 1: Sadness stikes... But then again, you can find happiness in odd places... Sure. I belive that.**

*Snap* Just like that, just in a second, life can change. Though, how you handle it is waether or not you can be happy. I didn't handle it well. At one time, I belived in true love. True love that willl never die.

I laugh at myself. A few people turn around and stare. I glare back and pull the string on the bus and the bell rings. I grab my bags and step off the bus. The old bus driver man nods his head. I give him a silent "Thank you." then walk away. My heels click in the dark. A single tear runs down my face as I think of my father. When I decied to leave him and go start my new life in Seattle- not to far away- I left a single note.

Charlie,

I'm sorry. I have to go clear my head, and leave. I may come back but, the odds are against that. I may send a note every now and then to let you know I'm okay. I love you.

Bye, Dad,

Bella

I took my life savings. Not much just a little over $4,000.00. I started it when 1 was 13. the finally days with Edward, I started a job with Mike Newton and his mom's hiking shop. That helped out a lot.

I walk down the abounded side walk. The street lights help out.

My heels click some more getting a gang of drunk guys attion. I shug them off while they whisle, and they say,"Baby! Shake that little thang."

Finally, I make it to my hotel for a month. I put it in my fake name, Maggi Sha Carol. Here I will gather my thought and figure out my life.

I open the cool glass doors and see the small hotel's inside. A single waiting chair , blue with yellow criss cross dimond patterns, an oval dest for the manager-also blue-, and tan square tiles. I walk in and a cool breeze hits me. A bell rings. The busy clerk- that was once typing on his computer- looks up and puts on a smile. He has a baby face with blue eye and blonde hair. He looks like he is 20 or 25 years old.

"Hello , Miss. Are you due?" He has a soft conforting voice. At first, I thought he meant as in baby, but then realitty checked vack in and I understood his meaning. He looks serious now.

I walk over to his small desk. "Yes...," I look at his name tag, " Josh. My name is is Maggi Carol."

He nodds and begins typing in a rapid way.

"Yes, Maggi, for a month?"

"Yes, sir." I give a small smile while I begin the harsh search in my purse.

"That will be... one twenty-five." he says in a professional manner.

I sigh. Well I was expecting that. I grab me waud of cash and, the manager's eye boggle.

I count out my money and hand it to him. "Hmm, thank-you ,ma'am. Room 67 2nd floor." He hands me a blue card and a small sqaure chocolate.

I thank him and begin my walk up the stairs. I'm tired and immeditally when I unlocked the door with my key card, I jump in the soft bed. I don't even take the time to turn on the lights. I relise that I have been holding back my tear and when that happens, I loose it.

"Edward!" I shout out. into a pillow. "You _are_ a monster." I say this not because he is a vampire, but because of what he did. He left me in the air, to fall with a crash. I grab the pillow and chunk it at the wall. I'm happy that some of my anger is relised. I deiced that tomorrow, I'm going to the medow. But only because I _need _to get some closer. Tomorrow it will happen.

I wake up with my eye suck together. I wipe them and then , I go to my bag and grab me toothbrush,brush, and make up bag. I brush my hair and teeth. Then, I do my make-up. ( Something I never ussually do.) Slowly I find my clothes, a dress and flip-flop. Something confey. That's it. I go to the mirror for some finally touch ups.

_For the clerk. _I tell myself. _Ha right. _I just want to rub it in Edward's face if he is there. A part of me wishes for that.

My body betarys me and, my heart flutters. I sigh and walk out.

The manager is there and smiles. "Hello ,Miss. I expect you slept well?"

I smile. "Yes, sir.''

I walk out the door and go to the bus stop. I sit at then bench for about 30 minute. I grab my phone and play on it for a bit. Then, I go back in.

"Excuse me, Josh?" I ask.

He turns around and smiles. "Maggi?" I stand for a while. Slow to recognize my fake name.

"Do you know when the bus runs?"

He chuckles. "No car? Well, About another ten minutes." I nodd then go upstair and grab my purse. There I see another $1,000. _Where did that come from? _Then there is a note.

Dear my Isabella,

I'm sorry I left. Forgive me. I hope this helps you.

I'm first annoyed and in rage. He thinks _money_ will help? Then, a bigger part wants to keep the note forever, with no doubt for his love.

_He cares for me?_

_No! Forget him!_

_But...?_

_NO!_

I continue the fight in my head vs. my heart while I go down stairs and go out to the bus. Then when I get on, I give him my money and find me seat. I lay my head on the cool window and wait.

My head wins.

I promise myself I will watse away his money. _Haha. Yeah like he wasted my few months with him. I will!_

Finally, we make it to Forks. I pull the string and go to the front. I get off and find myself near my old school. I walk over to the Cullens house. Not a far walk. If I got up early enough, I could have walked to school. It takes awhile, but I make it. I hurry to the woods. I do _not _want to see his house again. After a while of stumbling, scratches, and dirt in my face, I make it.

It is just how I remember it. Soft ,geen, tall grass with specles of purple flowers. But, I notice one diffrence. In the distance, I see a wave of firery red... flowers? I start to walk to it, but before I can, it's up tp me. I jump backwards when I see Victoria in my face. I fall to the ground, then, stand up.

"V-Victoria?"

She throws her head back and laughs the way villians do in movies but, a small part of it chimes and sings. Truthfully, It did work, and it scares me.

"You are funny ,Bella," she laughs again. Her baby voice scares me. I never dreamed she had that type of,of sweet voice. I always thought it would be.. well, not this. Maybe more bold and manly.

"You see ,Bella, I never liked you. Never. Your Edward killed my James. Oh...," She trails off.

I'm taken aback. I laugh. This surprisess me. " _My _Edward! No! I hate him! Go on ahead and kill me. But not because of Edward, okay? Becuase you know my blood smells sooo good. _NOT_ because of Edward. You know what? Just kill me. Please, do it! If you don't, I'll do it myself. I will!" As odd as it may seem, in my head, I picture my hand giving my brain a high-five. Crazy.

Her stare breaks my, what I think, is my finial thoughts. "Y-you _want_ me to kill you?"

I sigh. I know she can kill me at any second but, truely a small part doesn't care.

"Please!"

A smile creeps on her face after a long minute of silence.

"Well, Bella, since I don't care for you well being, I won't kill you. But," she continues,"I want you to suffer and, if I leave you out here beatin and battered not dead you would die. If I turned you into a vampire, you would live...in a sense."

I stood still.

Me a vampire? No. That can't happen! I can't be one! I know I always wished to be one with... Edward but, without him here, with out his balance, no! I wouldn't know what to do! I cry.

"Victoria, please, no!"

She smiled even wider. "Sorry." She's next to my neck.

"No," I whispher.

"Yes."

Then, she bites me, and it hurts.

**I'm going to take a minute and say A Specia Thanks to The Dupicate and Phycovampirefreak my only reviewer. :) Thanks guys! I love to know you care :)))) Ha ha :)) Riiiiight.**

Chapter 2 : Yeah, life can suck... But when it does, Do what I do, find a vampire beg to not get bitten, then, get bitten and live life how ever may please you... You're welcome :)

I wither in pain. I scream. This place is where no one can hear me. She picked it out. She probably followed me. Wow. I know she left me. Well, I can't hear her but, that maybe because I'm yelling. I don't know. I close my eyes. All I want to do right now is sleep. It burns slowly from my neck to my ears. My ears to my face. My face down to my chest. My chest to my stomace. My stomace to my knees. My knees to my feet and out to my toes. It took awhile over a day. I know that. During it all, I can hear birds chirping, deer tearing at the grass, a river trickling near by, and,... footsteps? When it is done, I stand up in a second.

Where do I go now? I can't go to my dad! Charlie... I promised to write... No That'll give him hope. I can't ever see him... I look down at my once white dress. It is now stained with green and brown. I need to get cleaned up. I look around. Everything is so clear and sharp. I smell around, a mossy smell, flowery, and... blood. Animal blood. Edward alway fed off of animals.

_Brain, now you're even thinking of him._

_Because of you..._

A burning sensation went in the back of my throat. Yum...

Then, I smell something even more appealing. Human blood. I know that , that is _ hard _to resist... I hold my breathe and go check it out. I run to the source. He is beautiful. Maybe 18 or 19 years old. I can tell he is a hunter because he has a gun. He has dirty blounde hair. His blue eyes look around the woods. He is tan,too. I can see sweat run down his face. He quickly wipes it off. God he's beautiful. I automtically love him. Love at first site? No way. Love isn't real is it? Seeing this guy , it seems so real. I want to love him so bad. And , I do love him. I start to walk to him but, stop. What if I attack him and scare him? I'm sure my eyes and dress will scare him. But, I need this man...

_I've gone crazy..._

_For love..._

_Stop!_

I take a chance and breathe in his sent. So luscous. So good... I stuff it in my very trusting memory and run away to go find some deer. I attack and drink them to be sure the next time I see him, I won't want to attcak him and be so thirsty. My mind waunders and, a lion attacks me. I simply snap its neck and drain it. I _need_ him, like I used to need air. I breathe in. He is so near...

I run away so he won't see me, and before I do something I will forever reget.

I find myself in a city. I go to the nearest store and grab a sexy silky blue shirt. I also grab some tight skinny jeans and some hiking boot. I get some sunglasses and earings. I do not know what's come over me but I steal a ton of clothes , just to look good for a guy I just saw.

Then, I go to an abandon store with some running water. I go into a bathroom and look at myself. I'm shoked. My lips look fuller and my figure is slimmer and curvery. I smile then see my eyes. It scares me. I shrug it off and go to the sink. I wash all the dirt off my face. I take off my clothes and take "bath." Then, I put on my new outfit. I have to admit, I _do_ look good. I smile then put on my sunglasses. I laugh and relise, thats the first time I hear myself speak. I sound like, like a princess? I laugh again and love the sound.

"I love my voice!" I say and it sounds amazing. I hope this can get him. I'm going insane, if that's possible for vampire. I go outside and see that it is dark. Great, now I have to wait until tomorrow until I see him. I sigh and my unbeating heart sinks. I stuff my old and new clothes into a corner of a changing room.

I go back in the woods and smell him. I follow it to an old orange truck. It is small and it seats four people. I smell him now. Some reason, I can smell him and_ not _kill him! I'm surprised.

I peak into the truck and see him asleep in the back seats. I smile and watch him sleep. Like Edawrd all ways did.. I now understand why. I want to make sure no one harms him in any way, shape, or form.I like the rise and fall of his chest. I can watch him sleep all night and, I do. I sit by a tree and listen to him bereathe. I can not wait until he wakes up.

I'm lucky here in Forks, the tree cover up the sun light so I won't be seen in the morning. Then, for a breif moment, I go out and hunt a deer, so I won't hurt him when he wakes up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

After the night...

I hear a phone go off. I search my pocket then relise that I left everything in to adandoned store. I see the guy wake up and I get to my feet. I hide behind his truck. He gets up and struggles to undo this door. Finally, he gets out and streches. Then he clicks a button on his phone. An idea hits me. I run back a few feet and start walking twoards the truck. I hold my breath so I won't smell him.

He turns around when he hears my feet against the path of leaves. His face is in awe. I smile.

"H-hello there," he studders.

"Hi," I say and pick up my pace.

He looks my up and down and, smiles. Gosh, I love that. His perfect white teeth. His cheek bone rises and reviles dimples.

"What's a someone like you doing out in the woods?" he asks. If I could blush, I would be right now.

"Just walking around, you know. Exploring. My names Bella." I say cooly, "Though," I continue," I have no idea where I am. I just moved here a week ago and after a week of unpacking, I needed to get out. Would you help me? Of course you don't have to..." I trail off.

"NO! I mean it's fine. Where would you like to go?" he asks urgentally.

"Thank you are you sure?"

He smiles and I'm right next to him now.

"Yes. Where would you like to go?"

"Well, anywhere is fine."

He holds out his hand and,I take it.

"Let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

We walked for a while. I got to know that his name is Michial Richard, goes by Mike,he likes Forks. He used to live with foster parents, whom he hates, likes and, he is eighteen. I told him most of my back story leavin out that Edward's a vampire. And now me.

"Hey, Isabella?" he asks.

"Bella," I correct. "And, yeah.?" I murmer next to him. I reajust my sunglasses.

He stops. "Should we got back? I can take you to your car if you like."

We have been walking awhile and I have managed to not kill him. I was happy. But I don't have a car! What should I say?

"Umm, Mike, I don't have a car." I whispher to him.

"Oh," he says his eye scrunched up "Should I take you home. Or...," He trail off. " maybe we could, um, go out and eat... maybe?"

"Sure!" I say... wait. I can't eat food! Why did I say that? His face lights up. Great.

"Umm, wait. I should go...," I whispher and start to run at a human pace.

"NO! please!" I hear Mike say. I turn around and when I do, I hit a patch of sunlight.

I sparkle and shine. I'm amaze at how I look. I stare and then, hear a gasp.

"Bella? What are you?"

I turn my attion to Mike. His eyes are wide with his mouth slittly gaped.

"Mike? Please listen to me ,okay?" I say frantict.I know I can't tell him, but I can't just say._ Hey, Mike. This may look weird but, It's just glitter. _If I tell him, he would leave and never give me a second glace, much less a first. I have to tell him. And after that, go insane.

He stares at me with a drunk look. His eyes sparkle and he nodds.

"I'm...," I start. Then, I sigh, " Mike, I'm... not human..." I pause, sigh and, close my eyes.

" I'm a vampire." I rush the last part and not sure he heard.

"Huh? What?" he asks.

"Mike, I'm... a... vampire...," I slowly. It was hard the first time. Much less this time.

He stares back and I can tell he heard because he starts to laugh. "What? Bella? Are you sure?

My eyes scrunch. I'm shocked! He don't belive me.

"Show me!" he says. I pause and think of what I should do now. _ Pull off your sunglasses, Dumby. _My thoughts say. Gosh, they're smart.

I take them off and he jumps away.

"A-are they real?" Mike studders.

I nod.

He nods, processing what I said.

"So, how are you able to be out in the sun?"

I laugh which makes him smile.

"Here let me explain," I say.

"O-okay," he agrees so easily it reminds me of the first time Edward let me ask him questions.

_Edward... _ My unbeating heart sinks.

"Mike, I'll tell you all you need to know okay? Just don't go."

He takes in a deep breath and, nods.

"We, sparkle in the sun. That's where the ledgends come from. We can.. feed off of humands and most of the time during our "New Born" years, we can't control our thirst but, with you, with every one, I can control it. Wich leads me to this. Sometimes, we get speacial ablities. Mine must be control..."

"Wait abilties? New borns?" he asks interupting my train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why that happens though. Also, New Borns are new vampires that haven't mastered control of their, um, thirst."

"Oh." he says simply, acting like he understands all this.

"Okay, so, also, we are industructable. Only tearing us apart and ,um, buring us will destory us. Okay... sorry. I know it's hard to understand. So, we are fast, and never age or change. Everything about us make us better to attract our prey. Heck, even my breath." He's next to my and looks down at me. I blow out some air his way so he can smell. I laugh at how redickulous it may seem.

He smiles at this but breaths it in. "Sweet." he sighs out.

"So, next thing is ,um, well, not just our breath helps get our prey. We get a ,um, advace in our looks. We never die and, we are super strong. Lifting things and killing things is easy."

"Just like being beautiful?" he asks like a complament.

If I could blush, I would be.

"Thanks and yes. I don't want to feed off of humans. I drink animals they stink and don't satifiy me as well, though I hear humans taste better... Sorry to much information? I..."

"No," he says shaking his head.

"Um, we can't tell our secrect to any one wich scares me now that you know. There are these people... vampirese... that are like royalty. They will kill me if the knew. So yeah. You can't tell anyone. At all. Please."

"I won't. You can trust me." he smile and then becomes silent.

"Can you turn you me into one? I mean... it don't seem so bad... I don't have any ties to my life... Can you?"

"NO!" I yell. I can't. He won't be able to control his thirst like me. He'll be devistated if he does. "Well, yes but, I won't."

"Why not, Bella? I have nothing to loose! I-I don't know why but, Bella, I lo- I love you.''

An electric current runs through my body . My heart would be pounding in my chest and my checks would be cherry red. A sudden wave of happiness engulfs me and, I want to change him into a vampire so I can repay him for everthing he has done to me in a mer morning. I can tell he really wants this. And I'm about to do it...

"Please? Bella, I love you so much and, well, I'm aging. You're not. I'll be.. 50 and, you'll be 17." This reminds me of want Edward to change me so bad. Then, when he loved me.

"Mike,... I love you ,too." I'm takin aback when I say these words. They are the most true words I'm sure I've ever spoken. They are so powerful. I love how they sound. How I can use these. They make my world, my life worth.. living? I love how they make me happy. How these words make _him _happy.

I stand on my toe to give him a kiss. To show him I'm serious about my love.

A wind blows his scent my way and it smells... so good. In a sudden feeling of passion and luciousness, I bite him. I pull back immedditally but, it's too late. He is on the ground withering. His blonde hair is over his face. His blue eyes are shut-tight. His face is in pain. It's so wrong! That face should _never_ exsist on his face! Never! I wish I could take it back. I was _so _selfish! How could I do that?

"Bella!" he screams.

"What?!" I say franticlly trying to make up for what happened. My hands flyig eeverywhere.

"You never said...It...it would... hurt." he pants.

xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX XXXxxXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXxxXXX XXxXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXX

Chapter 3 : So, we met again...? Duh Duh Duh!

(Two year later)

Mike turned out so beautiful. His hair was shiny and lovely. His face was gorgous. His- his everything made my dead heart melt. He was happy when it was finished. We later learned that he had a ability to control people body parts. That was always fun. He... drank one man. He was a criminal but it hurt him so bad. The hurt that he should never have.

We decide to make our lives in Canada. Far from the people the know. I never wrote Charlie... It was hard at first but, I watched him the first year and a half. He was sad at first but, he is over it. Met a woman and had a kid... Rebecca... Becca...

I hold out my hand and Mike takes it. We run. I can tell he loves it. To be free. We run. Mike and I stop once to feed on some animals.

"Wait, Bella," Mike stops. I run ahead of his a millisecond and was

by him in the rest of the time.

"Huh?" I ask. He looks down at me and sniffs the air. I smell it,

too. It is sweet like us. Vampires. Old but also resent.

"Do you think they are dangerous?" he asks.

I think it over. I heard… Jasper talk about it before. Vampires can

be territorial…

"Let's just be careful," I say.

He nods, "Let's play a game…," I say. Mike's eyes look down at me.

He is suddenly more interested. His golden eyes brighten. Gosh, I love that so much...

"What kind?" he asks.

"Tag?" I ask.

He chuckles but nods. I quickly get on my toes and kiss him. He

smiles and breaths in my scent.

"Tag," I breath," You're it."

I run away past a few trees when I feel a tugging sensation at my

feet. I try and pick them up but, they are stuck.

"Mike!" I scream. I hear him laugh; he pokes my elbow and leave.

He gives my legs back.

"Mike, I will kill you!" A growl rips threw my teeth.

He's far ahead of me I still hear him laugh at me. He knows I didn't mean it. Never. I run again. I

look around me, still running.

I see a figure run in front of me. I gasp, and then smile. I flash my

white teeth.

I rush ahead of him. He skids to a stop and, he turns around. I chase

after him. I finally push his left shoulder and rush away. Again, a

tugging feeling pulls at my feet.

"Mi-i-i-ke," I whine.

He is in front of me in a second. I put on a puppy dog face. He knows

my ability is useless and I hate it when he cheats like this.

"What, Bella?" he asks like he doesn't know.

"Please, stop cheating?" I say it like a question. His blonde hair

dangles in front of his eyes. I see he understands. Good. Mike shows

his sparkling white teeth in a smile. He release, but not before I tag

him. I prance in front of him and, he dashes after me. I run full blast

ahead of him. I jump over a small creek and land gracefully on the

other side.

I smile which he pauses to look at. I run away. He follows after. I can't help but look at him as he jumps over. I hear a silent thund on the ground. Mike smiles. He was so pround of himself.

I turn around and run as fast of my non-human legs will take me. I know I'm no where near where we were last time.

Then, I smell the vampire smells. I can smell seven diffrent vampires. They scare me. Seven vs. two.

Mike runs up to me and pauses.

"Smell that?"

He sniffs the air. His nostrils flare at the smell.

"So," he starts. His eye peirce through me. He rushes over tword me, his hand around my waste. "Are they dangrous?"

I let out a sigh and kiss him on his lips to distract him. I can tell he is worried. I look around. Nothing new. That I can see. He immeditally reacts to my kiss. He relaxes and kisses me back. His lips over lap mine and, I gentally pull on his bottom lip.

"Calm down," I breath.

He nodds. "Remember, Mike, they might be nice." I smile. He grins a small smile. I know he's only worried for me.

"Okay, Bella. Let's go check them out."

I nod and try to lighten the mood. He kisses me. A slow meaningful kiss that I fall into. A kiss that reasures me and him. He pulls back slowly and says , "Tag! You're it!"

_A FEW TAGS... And kisses later_

We play once more but paying more attention to where we are going. I win. We smell around once we stop.

"Bella?" Mike asks.

"Hmm?" I ask in his laps. We stoped to "rest." Mike was stresses to put me in danger... again.

" What's your eastament on how far they are?"

" I-I don't know. I do want to find out who they are , though." I answer honestly. I want them to know we mean no harm. "They are very close, though.

"Continue?" he asks. An evil smile creeps on my face.

"Naw. I have a better idea."

I push him back on the ground and kiss him with such passion. His lips melt to mine. I want so badly to be glued to him forever.

"We... should continue," he barely says.

"Mike,..." I whine.

"No... Bella," he smiles and gets up. He holds out his hand and I take it. He jerks up. I'm to my feet and running now. I smell the air again and the smell is nearer and more eay to smell.

So. Close. Maybe 3 or 4 miles ahead. I try to listen for anything. All I hear is a few deer, a rabbitt or two, tugging at grass, a lion on the prowl for pray and...

As we round the next corner, I see them. One turns their head and looks at me in shock, happiness, and jeloussy.

"M-Mike." I say. He stops with me.

"Bella?" Edward asks.

**Sorry. Short. I know. :D Here, have some candy. ()O() messed up candy. I know. **

Chapter 4: Um... Hi? Yeah, I'm good. You? Oh, that's great. No, no, I just cried my eyes out, you know?

We stand in silence. Edward's one word runs through my head again and again. Why does it send my head twirling?

_Heart! Stop doing this! You need to stop! No more work for you! Why make it complicated?! NO! MORE!_

_Brain! I can't just throw away my feelings that he gave me! Shut up!_

_But, Mike!_

_I know... There's a big space for him, too... Really big._

The inside battle rumbles.

_Bella, just answer answer... _My brain tells me. Before I can...

"Bella?" this time it wasn't from Edward. My gaze still on him, I say, " Yes."

A gasp. Mike walks over to me while eyeing the Cullens. He wraps his arm around my waist.

Edward eyes on me. He is next to Rosealie. Emmett has his arms around her. Esme and Carlise are behind them. Alice his in front of Rose and Emmett. She looks hurt. Jasphere has a mixture of anger and hurt in his eye.

A throat is cleared. "Hello, Bella. Nice to see you again." I can't think strait. I close my eyes. Carlise said it.

"Um, you,too," I say. Mike's hand tightens around my waist. I can tell he's unconfortible.

"Bella!" Alice screams happily. I see that she's hurt but, she hides it ,well. She prances over to me. Arms out and a smile on her face. I can't help the smile that twitches on my face.

"Alice!" I sream back.

Mike arm still around my waist, she hugs me. He grunts ,and she pulls back.

"Oh, um, hi. My name is Alice. Me and Bella... used to be great friends." She has a worried look in her eyes.

"No, Alice. We _are_ best friends." A smile shifts on her face. She gives me another hug. I hug back.

"Um, Alice...," Jasphere starts.

"Oh," she backs off.

"What?" I ask. What had I done? Mike's restraint is gone and, I'm able to move about.

Rose clears her throat. "It's just that, Bella, you're a newborn. We aren't sure of you." His blonde hair covers her eye, though, I can clearly see she's worried.

"Bella!" Emmett booms. If I weren't a vampire, my mind would be so confused right now.

"Emmett!" Rose hisses. His grin that was once on his face is now gone.

"Bella, if I may ask, how did this happen?" Esme asks so poiletly.

"No, Esme. It's fine. I'll tell you." I sigh and begin. " Well, after you... left," I cringe, Alice looks down. She used to be so happy,"I left home. I wanted closure. I wanted to start a new life so, I left Charlie. I got a motel in Seattle. By the way, Edward, I got your money." I don't look up to see him, but I see a flinch in the foreground. "I decided that I couldn't live my life the way I would want to unless I got closure. I had to let you guys go... I went to the medow and met,um, Victoria. She was mad and wanted me to suffer. I told her to ,um, kill me. I would be happier." They all flinched and one hissed. I didn't stop.

" She knew that I would be able to kill myself if I weren't a Vampire. So, she turned me into one. After that, I met met Mike." I turned to smile at him.

"I later learned that I could control my urge to drink human blood, but later the next day, I lost control after I got to know Mike. I bit him and here he is."

"I am able to control peoples limbs," Mike cuts in. The Cullens nod. They know it's a threat.

"Are you happy?" the voice sends my head in a tornadoe. Edward looks at me with sad eyes. He knows he lost me. But my dead heart wants him. It is torn in two peices. Mike understands. Edward wants what is best for me. Mike was always there for me. Edward left, but for my safety. He hurt me, though, mentally. Physically, I'm fine. In a sense. I know Mike loves me. I love him, too. Edward cares for me and loves me enough to go out of his own care to save me. I love him, too. I love Mike, too.

I freeze. Am I happy? "I'm... fine," I say. Mike looks at me. "You aren't happy?" he asks.

"Mike," I plea, "this isn't the time."

"Guys, can we have some... privacy?" Edward asks. Alice holds out her hand and pats my sholder. She gives a light smile. I give one back.

A hiss erupts from Mike. I give him a worried glance.

The Cullens pause but scatter away.

"Bella,..."Edward sighs. His words make my heard twirl worse. How come Mike never did this?

"What?" A silence sob type of thing come to my throat.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He's right in front of me now. I can't bring myself to look up at him. "I'm sorry." he breaths in my face and brushes my cheek. My face tingles at his touch. My face fits perfectly in his hand. I can't help but lean into it.

A hiss erupts from Mike's teeth. I sigh. What now? What can I do? Will this never end? I love them both. So much it hurts them and me both. I will never be truely happy knowing one of them is out there suffering.

I brouth Mike into this world of eturnal life. This constant hurt in our throats, heart, and soul as I believe every kind vampire has. Mike is perfect in every way.

I pull back and look at Edwards perfect eyes for the first time with my new eye. They have a hint of happiness in them that I can't understand. I can't make since of this Edward. His eye hold so much sadness and hurt, yet, he hold back from his words I know are there. Mike, much shorter than Edward, butts in.

"Nice to... met you, Edward," Mike says. I know it's hard for him to be poilet.

"Yes, you ,too," Edward nodds.

I shake my head.

"How have you been, Edward?" I ask. One, because I need this awkwardness to end ,and two, because I'm truely curious.

He sighs. " I've been better, but I can not complain." I can see him holding back which irrates me. I need to know.

"Spill," I say. he looks at me and then back behind him.

"Well, since you where gone, I've been... seeing Tanya...," he rushes out the last part so fast , even my new ears barely caught it.

Pain strikes me. I understand it isn't cheating. But, Tanya?

"What?" I ask.

"Yes," Edward says. "She's very nice and understanding, Bella. You must understand, I was hurt that I would never see you again. Tanya was there. She understood my perspective.

"I understand you met someone, too, Bella." He points at Mike. Now I understand him. How he feels.

"Sorry," I say. For more than I can say in our sort time here.

"Don't be sorry for finding happiness." He misunderstood me.

"Not for just that, Edward. For putting your family in danger time and time again. For running you out of you house. For hurtung you...," I barely say. I wish I could just cry now. Silent sobs come out. It's so strange.

"It's fine, Bella! We're fine. But, Alice misses you. She complained a lot in the begining. She saw you coming back with Mike." Edward looks over at him. Mike calms down a bit. I don't understand why.

"Edward, I hope to see you again. We have to go. I promise to keep in touch though."

"Will you stay over? Mike, too. It would make Alice happy," he sighs, " And me."

I smile. "So, where do you live now, Edward?"

"My family and I live a few mile north of here. A few mile down a dirt road."

I hear a silent squel from behind a few trees.

"That's her now." Edward laughs. Alice runs out in front of me.

"Oh, Bella you'll love it! I got to decorate it!" Edward rolls his carmal eye but smiles at his favorite sister.

Emmett and Rose come out smileing. Jaspher, Caralies, and Esme follow. They understand. Mike crindges. I look up at him and whispher so low only we can hear it, "Mike calm down. They are nice people."

He whisphers back, "I trust you." His musles relaxes and he smiles at Emmett. They'll be good friends. I know it already.

"Hey, Mike!" Emmett booms. I laugh. _Yup, best friend!_

I'm happy we all are getting along.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"We have this huge Flat screen T.V. and it's in a sports room. I'm not joking, it's cramed with that kind of stuff, oh, and nice to meet you."

"Nice,"Mike says easily,"We'll have to see it, Nice to meet you, too.." He smiles.

I hear a small sigh from behind the woods and my stomace turns. Tanya silently walks over to Edward. A hige smile crosses his face. She smiles, too.

"Bella, I understand you're upset but, I love Edward. I hope you'll understand someday." she says.

"No, I'm happy it all worked out, Tanya." And that's the truth. The longing is still there, but it's more to Mike now. Mike is talking to Emmett and Rose is talking to Tanya. Carlise joins Emmett and Mike, talking to him about his ability. Edward, with his arm around Tanya's waist, is talking to Esme and me. Perfect. They are still my family!

"Bella, allow us to take us to our new home." Esme says while gesturing me twords a far away dirt road.

"Ofcourse." I say. Her sweet smile shows behind her dark almost black hair.

Alice behind me, Emmett talking to Mike and the others following, we take off to the new house

We run a while, never stoping.

XxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxX xXxXxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xxxxxxxx

"Bella, I missed you so much!" Alice says once we sit down on the blood red couch. They has dark cherry wood floors and a red theme furnichure. There's a white coffee table in front of the couch and a huge T.V. and stove are side by side and a large refidgerator full of nonperishable is by that. They all are deep red. A single egg white table and red and white chairs is next to a lit fire place.

There is an upstairs, but I don't go up yet.

"Alice! This is so cozy!" I say. It is!

"Mike, let's go. I want to show the game room!" Emmettt says not to inerested in this. Or maybe he is but not showing it. Edward walks in with Tanya's arm sneaking very low on Edwards back...

I turn my head as Emmett and Mike walks off upstairs. Tanya laughs. I ponder on it a while but am innterupted but Alice. She chats a about how "insperation struck."

"Bella, Mike, I'm sorry to go, but I have to go to work and Esme and Rose have to go hunt. I apoligize! We had no idea you where coming so early. Our thoughts were that two knew newborns where about to inerup our peace here. Again I'm sorry." Caralies says. With an apoligetic smile.

"Ofcourse! And thanks so much for inviting me here."

"You're welcome, and, again, sorry. I hope we can chat whenwe return." He, Rose, and Esme smile polietly and walk out.

"Bye, Rosey!" Emmett yells. I hear a giggle. I begin to hear T.V. and cheering. A ball being hit... A pool table?

"BELLA! Pay attention!" I laugh at Alice's scowl. She continues to scowl, but continues to talk.

"... Well, Rose and Esme helped,too. ... Emmett refused, but I told him abut the game room," She rolls her eyes," ... Red was perfect... ...White just makes it... spark, you know? ... Some pictures, too."

She leads me around and ,evenchuelly, we go upstairs. There's a small red hallway with 8 or 9 doors. Pictures line the wall. Flowers, tree's even some family one's. Alice and Jaspher kissing, Rose and Emmett laughing, Esme and Caralies smileing, Edward and.. Tanya- Tanya on Edwards back. They look so happy there.

She opens every door. Rose and Emmett's: light tan and a single-unnessesary- purple king size bed and a couch. From what I could see-which is is a lot- there is a walk in closest and a bathroom. I smell and it smell like.. roses.

Alice and Jaspher's: This one is very emaculant! Pink wall- which seems like it wouldn't work, but it does balance out well with a light shade of brown. Pictures cover the pink walls. Mostly picture of her and Jaspher. Her and Edward. Alice and the whole family(including Tanya.) I can see a huge walking closest. The lights are on and there is a huge rack of clothse. The walls are light brown, and is filled with racks of shoes.

I laugh and she smiles. "I'm not obbsest, Bella," she explains. I lift and eyebrow. "I just like to look good." Yeah, I guess.

"Anyway, let me show you Carilies and Esme's room. She continues down the hallway and on the left, she opens the door.

She opens the door and walks in. The walls are white and filled withh odd photos of demans I once saw in the old house.

"History...," Alice explains. I nod. Okay. "This is his bedroom slash office," she explains. There is a thin computer and dest in the right corner. Nothing more really, just papers and a few stacks of money-probabyly for the bills.

"This is Edward' room... Oh! and Tanya's. She's going to move in. So, there's a left over room if you ever want to... ,you know, stay. Which, you probably won't need..." She walks over to the right side of the hall and opens the door. The walls are a light shade of blue and the floor is a light, light sandy color. A huge white bed is in the center. Alice smiles, almost apoligizing. Why?

(For those of you who does know, It's because on Esme Island. Which will be menchend)

"Well," she says, " do you and Mike want to stay? If so,...," A smile creeps on her face,"Can I maybe... decorate it?"

I laugh. Sure, why not.

"Yeah, Alice. I'm sure Mike will, too."

"Yeah, Belly! That'd be cool!" I hear Mike say.

A huge smile crosses her face. "Great, Bella. I missed you so much! I begged Edward to come back! When I saw Mike and you in a vision!, I was so happy to see you come see us! When you decided to come to Canada I told Edward and he thought that you guys would just leave! When I saw Mike, I was so very happy for you! I told Edward...," She stops and walks on to the next room. The sounds coming from the game room stir up. I hear Mike laugh at somthing on the T.V. I smell violet?

Alice opens the door and steps it. The walls are violet with dark wood floors. A flowery smell hits me. Mixed with roses and something else. Theres a deep purple bed with black post. I can tell the lights aren't naturely that light. The smell hits me again. It smell so good.

"Mike! I want to stay!'' I say.

Emmett and Mike erupt in laughing. "Sure!" he laughs.

"Yay baby Belly wants to stay," Emmett says.

I scowl and smile. An odd combination. "Ignore him, Bella," Alice laughs.

"So, Yes! Yay," Alice jumps up.

"But, Alice. Don't redecorate it! Please." I beg.

"AWE! BELLA!" she whines.

"I love it, Alice!" Alice rolls her eyes. "So, does Tanya. She loves it. Edward isn't in love with the smell. He insisted on saying in his room." She smiles, sighs, and rolls her eyes. She mumbles something like, "Stubborn..." under her breath.

She closes the door once we both walk in. We sit on the bed.

"Bella, I missed you so very much. Edward... he did, too. He was devistated. He wanted to make sure you were okay. He was so scared that you wouldn't have enough money if something happened. I saw a glance of... I don't know. Charlie did something... I still have no clue. It was a glimps but... your money was gone. So, Edward gav you $1,000.00. Anyways, a while later, Carlise invited Tanya over one day. She could clearly see he was upset. That was when I saw a vision of them being together. He denied it. He wanted you. Later he couldn't help but start to warm up to her. She listened so well to him. A while later, they became mates to each other. They got married and honeymooned Esme Island. Oh,... Carlise bought an island for Esme for a wedding gift.

"They love each other Bella! I'm happy it worked out! I love you guys!" Alice says with such enthusiasim! Gotta' love her.

"So, you're going to stay?" she asks.

I take in a breath. "Yeah, Alice. I will."

It's working. MY happiness has come. Mike walks out and smiles.

"I love you, Isabella Swan. With every beat that my heart had, which, I hope, was a whole lot."

He leans over and kisses me with passion and lust. I know he's claiming me. And I comply. I'm his. He's mine. The connection we have is something that can never be broken. A tie that you can't ever undo.

"I love you, too, Mike!" I say when we pull back., "I want to be with you forever."

"I can live with that, Bella."

"Guys! If your done making fools of your selves, we need to go tell the others." Her face goes blank.

"What's going on?" Mike asks me.

"I'll explain later," I giggle. This may need some getting used to.

Alice's face clears up and she smile. "Yes! They'll be excited and happy! So am I!"

"Great." Alice hugs me and Mike.

"Let's go!" Alice screams. She tugs on Mike shirt agging him to hurry.

Mike leans over to me and whisphers ( like it matters. ) in my ear. "Is she always like this?"

Alice slaps Mike on the head.

"Yes I am, and get used to it!"

I smile. "You'll have to get used to it!"

"Whatever! Let's just go!" Alice screams and dances off down stairs. Then silence and a squel.

I start off down there when, Mikes stops me.

"Bella," he starts then, gets down on one knee. I stop breathing. " I love you and want to be with you forever and ever, because it's possible. Even if it wasn't, I'd find a way. I hope to start a new chapter in our lives with this great family and you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I stand still and then, "Mike!" Alice squel,"She says... Yes!"

I laugh and nod my head and whisphere " She's always right! Yes!"

He gets off his knee and kisses me. "I love you"

"I love you, too."

A/N Done! I'm Sorry there was supost to be more but I really can't do it! Sorry my loves. Can't do it. Hope you liked. P.S. I may make a diffrent story of what might have happened if Bella was left a human and commetted suicied. It's where like Edward gets depressed and doesn't want to move on. Yeah Yeah. I like Edward but, I like him to suffer. :'( i know... it's sad. :"( :) Anyway she makes videos and he is forced to watch them. Yeah lol :)


End file.
